


Oliver's new mission

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Spectre (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crime, Crime Fighting, Dark Oliver Queen, Gen, POV Oliver Queen, Spectre Oliver Queen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of the Olicty happy ever after ending we got, a different take on the Arrow series finale where an Oliver still around comes to save his son. But not the Oliver we know, but rather one who is still a Spectre only now with a whole new mission.
Relationships: William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Oliver's new mission

**Hello readers**

**So, Oliver becoming the Spectre got utterly wasted, not that shocking given the Arrowverse writers in general. Especially when it comes to possibly interfering with their toxic ships like Olicty or WestAllen they can't have any threats.**

**Because the Spectre in the source material or other media is the angel of vengeance for god killing the villains he comes across.**

**This is a perfect role for Oliver, but interferes Guggie with his hack crew's Olicty ending.**

**While Aragorn II Elessar did his version after we exchanged PM's, I decided to finally get around to trying mine out.**

**Not my ideal ending for Oliver yet is one that works. Changing canon to where unlike the show Oliver did end the Anti Monitor.**

**Let's get on with the story**

* * *

Roof top of a building

Oliver as the Spectre appears literally out of thin air behind John Byrne while his son William is asleep on the ground. Unlike last time when facing the human trafficker as The Hood John Byrne won't be walking away alive. Because the first time Byrne was one of multiple people from The List he spared, unlike what Diggle or Felicity thought of him as a serial killer during that year, with later Curtis and Rory, joining that belief.

"Your day of judgement has come" Oliver growls.

Byrne whirls around to see Oliver standing there covered in a green hooded cloak that conceals his body, yet at the ends blows in the light wind. And Byrne is at uneasy with Queen's eyes having a green glow.

"You ruined my life, now I'm going to take the thing you hold most away" Byrne says.

Only as Byrne goes to point his gun at William it suddenly turns into dust, at the hand of Oliver's powers, which blows away as the criminal looks on in shock.

Stepping forward the Spectre raises up his hand as Byrne is lifted up into the air and moved out over the ledge before Oliver with a wave sends Byrne plummeting to his death several stories where lands right onto the pavement becoming a mess of flesh, blood and broken bones. The Spectre crouches down with gently brushing a strand of hair on William's forehead and regrets how his life will now leave him unable to be there for his son or Mia like he should be.

Now only a phantom to pass by life of his loved ones, people like Tommy, Laurel, Moira, Samantha and Quentin. Emiko well given figuring out, she only faked becoming redeemed since the Ninth Circle turned against Emiko and needed a quick ally in battle. Emiko like Malcolm, Darhk, Evelyn Sharp or Adrian Chase gets left to rot in hell.

Maybe one day he can reveal himself to his friends and family, but once more on a solo mission like when first returning to Starling City eight years ago, having expanded to become global. A dark mission, that Jim Corrigan following him killing the Anti Monitor and rebooting the multiverse revealed the full truth of being Spectre.

A mission to serve as an angel of vengeance for god dishing out justice to all those escape it. A justice he first served to James Midas inside Iron Heights by letting the shower water become acid. A fitting end to that monster given the ammo Midas sold melted people from the inside out. And gave the same punishment to former Mayor Emily Pollard who was James friend helping keep him out of Slabside originally.

Not exactly the kind of life he wants any of his friends or family to be involved in, Oliver notes.

Returning to the present the Spectre summoning a minor touch of his power pressing his hand to William's chest gently teleports him back into the Bunker so the rest of his team can find him. That achieved Oliver standing up mentally lets his cloak, fade away as his outer outfit becomes a simple brown leather jacket, blue button-down shirt with jeans.

A cool wind passes by the roof as Oliver literally fades into the air with reappearing some blocks away, in an ally where exiting he makes his journey along a sidewalk.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Until next time**


End file.
